Breaking Through
by fioleexD
Summary: Kristen Mombley has the normal apple pie life,bright future,great friends and family what could go wrong? That is until mysterious bad boy Jason Knudsen enrolled into her school and life,turns out not every body had the most perfect isten wants to fix him but,some things can't be fixed,good thing Kristen loves a good challenge. Can love heal all wounds or create them?
1. Senior year,baby!

''SENIOR YEAR BABY!'' my best friend Ryan cried out hooking are arms as we walk down the long hallways we have walked through so many times the past four years now,I laughed at his enthusiasm Ryan has been my best friend sense he moved here freshman year we don't have much alike but we where like brother and sister separated at birth ''I thought you hated this place'' I say putting my free hand on my chin like I was thinking ''because last I recalled you_ loathed_ this place I mean not more than five seconds ago you where dreading walking in the door'' he gave me a mocking look ''I have no idea what your talking about'' he stuck his chin up in the air like a stubborn child as we approached my locker number 278, then he sashayed down the hall and turned around and yelled ''see ya later baby girl'' I waved then he was carried down the hall by the massive flow of eager students.I put my back pack in the locker,ignoring the nasty words engraved inside the lockers door,I grab my schedule and looked at my first hour,honors English with Mr. Lanson,I inwardly groan everyone talk about how hard he is on his students so, I reach into my pack and grab a brand new three ringed binder,notebook and brand new pen and pencil that was required for his class _rrrriiinnnngggg_ sounded the five minute warning bell so I close my locker door smooth my hand over my hair and pull my shirt down then scurry down the hall towards Mr. Lansons class, making quick waves and hello's to familiar faces that I have seen over the summer.


	2. Honors English

I walk up to room 210 with the name scribbled in faded out marker on a piece of paper taped to the door I take a deep breath and grasp the cold handle and twist the handle and poke my head in then pushed my whole body through and moving around the standing,talking teenagers and took a seat near the corner of the room.I take a look around the room,usually teachers have some kind of cheesy inspirational quotes on the walls or other kind of artwork but the room was bare and it felt like it was 14 degrees outside,I hug my arms around my self and rub away some of the cold then open my note book to a new page then I felt some one behind me, so I look back to see Shawn he is the schools star quarter back for three years in a row now we did some harmless flirting over the summer at the beach but that was as far as it got and as far as it most likely will ever go now don't get me wrong Shawn is your dimples and blue eyes adorable so I can see why girls fall head over heels in love with just a glimpse but he is kind of snaky and not my type,do I even have a type?''Hey there Mombley I had a great time this summer'' he said trying to give me a sexy smirk but it ended up looking like a bunny that ate something sour, it was laughable ''me to'' I say to be polite,come on i'm not typically a mean person. He opened his mouth to say something else but I was saved by walking into the room and telling us to take out seats and grumbling something about needing more caffeine I gave him a small smile and turned around in my seat so I was facing the front of the room I could hear some shuffling behind me,I rolled my eyes knowing who was sitting behind me ''Hello class'' Mr. Lanson said his voice flat with boredom ''i'm and if you didn't know that than well,you shouldn't be my this class'' he joked,chuckling but noticed no one else found his teacher humor funny,so his laughter died out ''I,unlike most of the teachers,like to get working on the first day'' he was cut off by a chorus of groans''_so_ we are going to start off the year with some good old poetry'' he gave us a smile not a friendly one,one like haha what are you going to do about it kind of smile and than pulled out a stack of papers and gave some to each front row person and told them to pass it back ''and class don't forget about-'' ''Is this class'' sounded a deep baritone voice that came bursting through the door, our teacher look over to glare at whomever interrupted his class,I didn't bother to look up it was probably some kid that got lost_ ''_yes it is,and you are'' he says sharply ''My name is Jason,i just transferd'' he says,I finally look up from my paper out of curiosity only to see the most stunning man I have ever seen in my entire life.


	3. Jason

I don't usually go for the whole bad-boy things most guy have going on but i'm not blind so, its safe to say that this man is drop dead gorgeous his hair was black as the night sky and he had dark eyes that matched his hair, his cheekbones where high on his face and he had lips that every girl could only ever wish to touch,his body was just as magnificent he was really tall and his broad shoulders where hidden under his white t-shirt and leather jacket along with a dark wash pair of jeans,I mean can you say hottie? ''Find a seat'' grumbled and Jason turned his gaze around the room to look for an available seat there was only about three different desks available one next to the schools 'it girl' Lexi,one next to this boy with hair longer than mine and one...right across from me,he gazed at me than started walking over toward my general area when Lexi called out ''you can sit next to me Jason'' Lexi said her voice five times higher the normal as she twirls her long blond hair around her manicured finger ''yeah,I think ill pass'' Jason said clearly dismissing her flirting and continued his journey over to the desk next to me when he sat next to me I could smell him,he smelled like rain and fresh air,yummy ''okay class,for all of you morons out there that doesn't know what poetry really means,I want one of you to give me your definition on what poetry is''he says pulling me out of my ogling thoughts ''stupid'' some one said ''a class i'm going to fail'' said another,we all hold back laughter as glares at the offenders ''how about you ?'' he raises an eye brow, I could feel everyone eyes on me ''ummmm...'' I say stupidly ''Poetry is a story'' I finally say hoping he will choose to attack some one else ''okay I can see that'' he said not looking disappointed than called on another student I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding then looked over at Jason only to see him studying me I quickly look away so he dosen't see the blush that rose to my cheeks,gosh why am I so affected by this man? a take a quick peek over at him again but this time catches _me_ ogling but I don't look away and neither dose he,but the spell was broken when the bell wrung for us to go to next hour I looked away and close my binder and stood up and rushed out of the room but I felt someone beside me,I thought it might be Ryan but I saw Jason instead ''hey'' I say shyly ''Hey,I need some help finding class'' I bursted out laughing they way he said Kelbers sounded like he was trying to speak another language so it came all out wrong ''what?'' he said a small smile playing at his lips ''just the way you said it'' I say recovering myself ''um, class is down the hall and the last door to your left'' I say ''thanks'' he said give me a sexy smirk he turned to walk away but turned back and asked while walking backwards ''whats your name'' he called over the loud noise of the chatter student ''Kristen'' I called back he winked and walked away my eyes follow behind him and, I smile to myself and shove my folder in my bag,it was going to be a good year.


	4. lunch

**Sorry for some missing words,there not uploading,so you might have to do some filling in**

''OMG'' Ryan said as he slammed his lunch tray down on the table ''I heard there is a new guy'' he said,encase you didn't figure out Ryan is secretly gay he hasn't told anyone but me and i'll hold that secret to the grave ''yeah I know,his name is Jason'' I say not able to stop the smile the crept in when I said his name so Ryan, being my bestie was able to pick up on it ''wait,girl are you smiling, ohh is he cute?'' he whispered wiggling his eye brow I smacked his arm playfully giggled ''No he isn't cute'' he raised his eyebrows so high it reached his hair line ''he is soo hot'' I say, he smiled ''girl quite playing with me'' he said picking up his pizza taking a bite out of it and I pull my sand witch out my my brown paper bag ''so what dose this 'hottie' look like'' ''well he is tall,dark and handsome'' I stated dreamily ''but,he isn't really my type'' ''and what is this supposed type'' he know exactly what guys I go for he just wants me to admit im a goodie-goodie girl, so I give him a look ''You know,bad boy with bad past and all..'' trailing off ''that don't mean you can window shop'' he said sipping his drink,I couldn't help but smile ''ugh,control yourself'' I say rolling my eyes but then Ryan stop drinking and his eye widened as he looked pasted my should,I turned to see what the problem was but I saw Jason enter the cafeteria and sit with a bunch of frat boys that called him over but surprisingly he looked annoyed ''is _that_ the hot piece of meat you call Jason'' Ryan whispered in shock than looked over accusingly at me ''what?'' ''you said he was hot but I didn't expect_ that_ hot'' ''I know right dreamy'' I say biting into my sandwich ''mmmm-hhhmmmm'' me mumbled,after a few minutes he was still looking at him ''RYAN'' I called out and it seemed to snap him out of his daze ''what,what woman geez'' he picks up his pizza and take another bite ''don't look back,but he is staring at you'' he said exited,I completely forgot about the sandwich and peeked over my shoulder only to see him watching me,again,I look over at Ryan and giggled,he giggled to ''girl,he is totally into you'' he said matter of factually ''nuh-uh'' say shaking my head,there is no way a hot guy like him would ever be into me Ryan put his hands up in defense ''okay,okay what ever you say'' he says picking up his tray to go through it away I stand to follow him and we go throw our lunches away Ryan swipes his hands on his jeans and hooks his arm around mine and leads me toward the hall,we walk past Jason and the frat boys,his eyes following me out the door.


	5. Baseball

There a numerous of reasons why I hate P.E first of all I hate wearing those crappy uniforms,playing baseball and being stuck with the hottest boy of all time for hour while I make a fool of myself, I_ suck_ at baseball I can barely hold up the bat and I don't even know how to play. So when I walked out of the locker room coach Sulveski told us all to huddle and I couldn't help but notice one head in particular near the front so I inwardly groan why coach told us baseball today,yippie. Coach Sulveski assigned two team captions Lexi (of course) and .,Lexi chose Cody Townshed (A.K.A ''best baseball player of all time'') I never expected Jason to call on me first, so when he did I wasn't paying attention and off at daydream land, some one snapped there finger in front of my face to snap my attention back I stood up and blushed a little with embarrassment and walked over towards his ignoring his picked the rest of the kids and we walked out towards the feild then coach spread some kids over the three bases and out in the back field the rest of us took turns batting I was dreading the moment when I had to go up there and make Jason realize what mistake he made choosing me first.

''Mombley your up next'' I nodded in answer and then stood up and walked over and picking the bat up off the ground and hold it in my hands in a way i'm sure its not suppost to and cocked my arm back,ready to hit ''Ready'' I say and Coach gave the batter a thumbs up,the pitcher spun his arm around then threw it so fast it didn't give me any time to actually swing the bat ''strike one'' he said and I blew out a breath trying to steady myself,he threw the ball at me again but when I swung, I swung to _early_ this time.I groaned out load this time ''wait'' Jason,our team captain,yelled and ran over to me I was expecting him to yell at me not wrap his arms outside of my arms and press his front to my back ''bend your knees'' he said into my I ear,I shivered at his warm breath and nearness but did what I was told ''bend your arms'' I did and he swung the bat with my arms ''like this,make sure to move your hips'' he said putting his big warm hands on my waist moving it slighting ''ugh,gross come on'' Lexi pouted so then he moved his arms away trailing them down my arms as he left I already missed the contact but I was determined to show to show him and all of them that I can infact bat, so this time I had my knees bent arms cocked and watched the ball I nodded my head towards the coach and the pitcher swung the ball and it came flying towards me some one in the background yelled ''swing'',so I swung moving my hips instead of my legs and I felt the vibration of the ball hitting the bat and went flying through the air ''run,run!'' my team members shouted so I took off running my foot touched first base,second,third almost there I saw out of the corner of my eye the ball being thrown so I ran faster skidding to a stop the the home base my team members yelled in unison there whoops filling the air I turn around and see Lexi throwing me daggers and instead of ignoring her I smile because I was victorious, I walked back over to my other team members ''nice job Mombley I knew you had it in you'' Coach said,looking suprized ''thanks'' I say still breathless from running,I look up at Jason is smiling at me ''nice job Kristen'' he said winking at me and put his arms around my shoulder probably a friendly gesture but my feelings where anything but.


	6. Dance

You know on those shows when the characters think some one is cool but they end up becoming a mass murderer,thats what I feel like right now walking right past Jason making out with Lexi,FRICKEN LEXI out of all people I mean come on its the first day of school,I huff and walk out to my car, you know it dosent really suprize me you know with the whole bad boy ting going on I should have know he was a man whore so I keep asking myself why am I so stupid,I pull out me keys from my backpack then slump into the front seat of my car waiting for Ryan so we can get to dance class but if he dosent hurry we are going to be late _again _, I pull my phone out to text him when he opens the passenger seat giving me and apologetic smile ''sorry baby cakes Austin was talking to me and you know I cant pass up on an opportunity like that'' he say winking ''you know he straight right?'' I ask jokingly,Ryan feeling comfortable enough around me to be able to do things like that ''ugh I know but its his loss he will be missing out on all of this'' moving his hand towards his body,I chuckled and he turning up the radio to the pop station as we pull out of the student parking lot.

We pull into Dance Art Studio like we do every day and park in our parking spot and grab out bags then head into the studio and the familiar sent of new shoes and sweat fill the air ''Ugh Bettie we need some fabreeze in this joint'' Ryan say over to Bettie,the girl at the front desk, she just started working here and Ryan is dead set on making her experience here a living nightmare ''come one Ryan leave the poor girl alone'' I give a small smile and drag Ryan over to the changing rooms then gave him a little shove toward the mens room direction and made my way to the girls dressing room,I usually have it by myself because mine and Jason private lessons start a little after jazz and musical theater start so alot of the girls and boys are in those classes.I take off my clothes and pull my leotard,tights and my point shoes out of my ballet bag, slip those on and pull my hair back into a bun hurriedly walk out of the door i'm already late don't want to make Francis make me work harder today because of that ''Your late Kristen'' says Francis without turning around ''Yeah sorry'' I say,glaring at Ryan who makes an innocent face ''okay you two start your warm ups I will be right back to show you guy you outfits for the competition'' he say walking out of the room Ryan gave a little yelp of excitement ''oooohhhh,I wounder what it will be this time'' he says putting his foot on the bar to stretch ''kinda'' I say copying his movement,Ryan gave me a look ''how could you not be exited'' ''Its just clothes'' he rolls his eyes ''what am I going to do with you'' he mumbles to himself and putting his foot down into first position.


End file.
